SORA
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: The Pokémon world has been taken over by the Teams (Rocket, Galactic, Flare, etc.)! Yet all is not quite as it seems. Destruction isn't raging the regions, so what's up? Well, first you have to know about S.O.R.A.


My first ever one-shot! I am absolutely terrible at making one-shots because I always end up making the super long. (Even this probably won't stay a one-shot).

Well, anyway, here goes!

Enjoy~!

* * *

All of the Pokémon regions have now fallen.

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. None had escaped.

All were taken down by their respective villainous group.

Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare were now in charge of the Pokémon world.

And yet, it seemed as if nothing had occurred.

Children still left on journeys and no one was too afraid to leave their homes. The masses were not living in poverty and there weren't raging destruction of land or devastating riots.

People and pokémon continued to live their average, normal lives.

So how was this all possible?

First, one has to look at the leaders of these groups. For their leaders are not quite who are expected.

That's right.

Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, N, Ghetisis, and Lysandre are not the ones in charge.

At this point, you're probably asking yourself: well then, if they aren't in charge, who are?

Well, if you really want to know, its best to know that there exists this group called SORA.

What's SORA, you might ask?

The Salvation Overseers' Ruling Association.

It's the group that the leaders decided to make to meet up with one another and chat. The leaders are respectful and civil towards one another. They are content with ruling their designated regions and often share a cup of tea with one another.

Seems pretty ridiculous right?

Not to the leaders.

In fact, they enjoy each others company, quickly becoming close friends with one another.

How did they do it?

Well, they did find a lot in common with each other. And it helps if you're all around the same age.

'You haven't really said anything important...' is what you're thinking. Right?

Well, if you really must know, these Leaders are all girls.

Shocking right?

These girls were actually meant to defeat these associations, not make them reach their goals. Oh well. Mistakes happen. Lives change.

There are currently seven members of SORA:

Team Rocket Leader, Seleafina. Or as she prefers to be called: Leaf.

She's the eldest of the group, 25.

She inherited the group from her father Giovanni before he was arrested and passed away.

Her legendary is Mew, ironically.

Team Rocket Executive, Lyra.

20.

She joined after a confrontation with Leaf in which she was persuaded to join.

Her legendary is Ho-oh.

Team Magma Leader, Maeghan.

23.

She was made leader after she quelled Kyogre.

Her legendary is Groudon.

Team Aqua Leader, Maybelle.

Also 23.

She was made leader after she quelled Groudon.

Her legendary is Kyogre.

(Both Maeghan and Maybelle liked to be called May, but it gets confusing...especially considering the two being twins. Obviously the two traded legendaries.)

Team Galactic Leader, Dawn.

21.

She took up the group after Cyrus was sent to that alternative universe and never returned.

Her legendary is Giratina.

Team Plasma Queen, Dalia. (Her real name is Hilda, but she hates that name).

19.

She beat N and decided to rule Plasma in his stead.

Her legendary is Reshiram.

Team Plasma Commanding Officer, Rosa.

18.

She joined after being convinced during one of Hilda's speeches.

Her legendary is Kyurem.

Team Flare Leader, Serena.

The youngest, being only 17.

She was the only one unaffected by Yvetal's power and thus, made leader.

Her legendary is Yvetal, naturally.

There used to be an eighth member, but unfortunately, she had met a terrible end. She was a Team Rocket Executive as well, Crystal, or Crys for short. She was only 27. Her legendary now roams free.

These girls are now the rulers of the pokémon world.

Each of the girls had at least one legendary pokémon they became partners with. They often chat about the coming along of their regions and help each other out. After all, ruling a region is a difficult feat, especially when you aren't even 30.

Having people try to dethrone you all the time was getting really tiring. Not because the opponents were tough or numerous, but because it was so redundant. After all it was pretty much the same people over and over again. Specifically that one boy for every girl. He just had to be the hero didn't he?

That's all for now. If you want to know more about these girls, well you just have to look into their stories huh?

* * *

Thanks for reading! So how was it? Did you like?

Reviews are welcome~. You don't have to if you don't wanna, but they really help to motivate :)


End file.
